Her smile
by sweetpeatea
Summary: Al's point of view of the night they tried to bring there mom back. Story is better than the summary. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist or any of its characters. If I did there be a lot of yoai.

* * *

All we wanted was to see her smile again. To hear her laugh one more time. We were willing to do anything to bring her back, even if it meant breaking one of the most important laws in alchemy. We were going to perform a human transmutation.

My brother had it all figured out. We had spent months of training which involved different parts of alchemy, which involved spending a year with a teacher who put us through rigorous training. We had to survive on our own with a mad man chasing after us day and night, but it was all worth it when everything was said and done. We learned things on that island that we could never learn back at home. We learned how to survive.

Finally, after years of studying, we had the right transmutation formula. Everything about it was so complex, from signs to the symbols. My brother had learned them all. I'm glad that he knew what to do. All I had to do was give him a book here and there and help him with anything he asked. On days where he would do nothing but reading book after book, I would be stuck with nothing to do but think. I would think about our mom and everything we were doing to bring her back. The more I thought the more I wanted to bring her back. The only thing was that this was all taking so long. What if we were never to find a way to bring her back? What if in the end this would all be a big mistake?

One day while I was reading another alchemy book I had found in our fathers study, I heard my brother yelling my name.

"Al! Al! Hey, Alphonse!"

"What is it big brother?"

"Look! We can't go wrong using this theory!"

"No way, is this…?"

"It is! This says how to do it! We can bring Mom back from the dead!" with those words I threw out any doubts I ever had about not bring her back. This was going to work. It wasn't all a waste. We were going to see are mom again!

We had everything ready. The transmutation circle was drawn on the basement floor. We had gathered all of the essential ingredients. It was amazing all the different elements that made up an adult human body. Water, carbon, ammonia, lime, phosphorus, salt, saltpeter, sulfur, fluorine, iron, silicon and fifteen other trace elements; all of which were at our disposal. We gathered all of the elements and put them in a bin in the center of the transmutation circle. All that was left was information of the soul. My brother and I each took a small knife and sliced a small part of our finger. It stinged at first but it was dull and so I forgot about it fast. We held our finger over all of the elements and let a couple drops of blood drip into the grey pile.

We moved away from the center of the circle, placing our hands on the outer rim of the ring. My brother and I shared a quick glance.

"Let's do this, Al." my brother said as some last words of encouragement.

"Right" I replied right back showing that I was ready.

We turned our focus on the circle before us and concentrated with all our might on the formula working and us seeing our mother again. Soon the lines of the transmutation formula started to glow bright blue. Lighting started to sprout out of the out edges of its rings. Different bolts started to attack the pile of grey elements before us and we were confident that this was going to work.

Suddenly, when everything was going great, this unnatural black shadow drifted out from the same spot, where just moments ago the lighting had come. The light coming from the transmutation turned from blue to an eerie color of purple. Wait, something isn't right. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I had to tell Ed.

"Brother, something's wrong."

Out of nowhere an eye bursts out from the middle of the circle. What's happening! It was my last thought before I watched my hand break off from the rest of my body. I let out a scream which alerted my brother to the situation.

"Al!" he yelled right before his own leg was ripped away. The cry of pain that came out of his mouth was enough to alert me that I wasn't the only one being torn apart. My brother unable to hold his body up on one leg crashed to the ground with a thud. As I was being pulled in more and more I could hear my brother say.

"Could this be … rebound?" that may have been it but at that moment it was the least of my worries as I was slowly beginning to come apart. Trying to save myself, I do the only thing I can think of. I scream for my brother.

"Brother! Brother! Brother…" I shout as loud as I can. I don't want this. Why am I being torn apart? Brothers please help me. As a last attempt to escape, I reach out with my already diminishing hand, hoping, just hopping that my brother can save me. My brother tries to reach me; he really does, but it's too late. With one last yell for my brother, I am thrown into a dark abyss.

For awhile I have a feeling of weightlessness. I'm numb all over and I can't feel a thing. Is this what death is like? Will I be in this darkness forever? These types of thought kept popping in my head. For a while I thought they were all true. Then a bright white light came from above me. It was as if someone was opening a huge door into a dark room, the shining rays of light bouncing around wildly.

I wasn't sure what happened after that but when I opened my eyes again I was looking out at the roof of our basement. The first thing I noticed was that my body felt different, lighter, almost like every nerve in my body was ripped out leaving me without any sense or feeling.

The next thing was the heavy breathing off in the distance. Who was it? I had to look and see. When I turned my head I was freighted by what I said. Red. Nothing but a sea of red. I know what this was. It was blood and gallons of it. Whoever was breathing so hard must have lost this blood but where were they. I followed the trail of blood with my eyes and when I came to the end of the long river, I was shocked to the core. My dear brother, Edward, was leaning on a far wall with his right arm and left leg ripped off, leaving behind nothing but two bloody stumps.

In an instance, my memory of the current events came rushing back. My body moved out of instinct. I rushed over to brother with heavy footsteps. Why where my feet so loud? When I reached out to grab my brother I realized that I wasn't in my own body. I was in a suit of armor. My brother must have had attached my soul to this suit in order to bring me back. He saved my life. Now I had to save his.

I kneeled down next to my brother putting my hand on his back while he coughed up some blood.

"Heh heh… sorry. All I could get for one arm was your soul…" his words shocked me. Here he was half dead yet he was saying sorry for not being able to bring my body back. Confusion attacked my stunned mind.

"Brother… why?" wait where we able to bring mom back. Was this all of this worth something? I looked back to location of the transmutation circle, expecting to see our mom, lying on the ground, confusion clouding her eyes. However, all I saw was a horrible creature. You couldn't even call that _thing_ human. It was a dark tangled mess of bones, skin, and blood. Everything about this was wrong. How? How did this happen?

I couldn't handle it; my rage and despair started to take over. "Nooo! How did this happen? Big brother your theory was flawless!"

"Yeah… there weren't any mistakes with the theory…We were the ones… who made the mistake." His last couple of words had not just confused me, they terrified my soul. What could all of this mean?

At that moment, it was the least of my worries. I had to get my brother some medical treatment and fast. But where to go? Winry's house. If anybody knew what to do it would be them.

On that stormy night, so many years ago, I ran with my brother in my arms through the pouring rain, his blood seeping onto the surface of my armor. It was a night of total horror. I arrived at their door pleading for help. They took us in with open arms. They helped Ed recover and took care of everything so we where as comfortable as possible.

Four years of living in this armored body and my brother stuck in a wheelchair, a sudden visitor came to the door. He was a dog of the military. He came to talk to Ed about joining the army so he could become a state alchemist and continue his research so that one day we might return to our original body's.

That day I saw a new light in my brothers eyes that I haven't seen since we first came up with the idea of bringing mom back.

From that day, our lives were forever sealed. My brother had gotten full metal prosthetics and I had learned how to fight. As soon as we were ready we were going to head out. But this time we were on a search for something special…

…we were looking for the philosophers' stone.

* * *

Please review. It my first story and feedback is always nice, good or bad. :D


End file.
